fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gold/Hints and Tips
= Fable/Fable: TLC Methods = Trophy method Here's a fairly quick and easy method used to get gold, without having to kill enemies or wait for rent. #Buy a house. Doesn't matter if you upgrade it or not as long as it has a trophy plaque. #Put up your most expensive trophy. #Sell the house #Break down the door and retrieve your trophy #Buy the house Repeat until you have as much gold as you want. This work best on the Knothole Glade house --JonTheMon 18:19, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide A great way of making money in very large sums is the real-estate business! Now, if you've played Fable II, you would have noticed that the possibility of having a real-estate empire is a way of making big money. Although, if you've only played the first game, you have to figure it out for yourself. The idea is simple: You kill the owners, then buy the house, then rent it out and voilà! You've got yourself a nice way of quick cash. But here is a quick walkthrough before you start running berserk on the different towns: (This walkthrough is for Fable.) The best town to start off in is Oakvale. The reason it's the best town is because the houses are spread far apart from each other, so the risk of getting caught by the guards is smaller than if you were trying this somewhere else. So, wait outside a house during night-time. If everyone is in the house, the door is closed and you can't open it. Also, make sure that no one sees you, meaning that the surveillance eye should be completely closed. If a villager sees you, they'll run for the guards, and you'll receive a fine. It's very costly if you're caught, and waiting outside the town zone just takes up time, so make completely sure that you're not being watched. A third demand for doing this is having a quite powerful weapon. It should be powerful enough to kill a villager in one hit, and to break open a door in one swing as well. If it's any slower, the family members can run off and tell the guards what you have done! With all this information, let's get going! #Wait outside until the door is closed and you're out of the visible range of any peering eyes. #Break open the door with your weapon and kill EVERYONE in the house. If anyone survives they'll run to the guards. #When everyone is dead, exit the house and interact with the new "For Sale"-sign outside the front door. (On houses with stairs to the front door, the signs can be placed at the base of the stairs.) Buy the house and rent it out immediately. If you're wealthy enough, upgrade the interior before renting it out. Since you have smashed the door, you're free to enter the house and sleep in the bed, even though it's for rent. Later, when a new door has been put in, if you try to break it open and use the bed, the family renting could run for the guards and charge you with a fine. #Sleep in the bed for three days, that means using the bed six times. #After three days, during the day, go outside and collect the rent. It appears as money bags in front of the house sign. Then go back in and sleep again. Repeat this several times, and you'll end up with a lot of money. To speed it up, do this on another house again. Later, when you own the whole town of Oakvale, you can buy barns and stores as well, and you've upgraded all your interiors, you can collect quite a sum from the houses. Around 13000 golds. You can expand to other towns as well, such as Bowerstone or Knothole Glade. Note that it's harder to do this in Knothole Glade, and next to impossible in Bowerstone. But keep trying and you'll make it. Fable shop exploit #1 In fable it is possible to make large amounts of money quickly by following these steps: go to a shop with the steal expression steal an item on display make sure it's out of sight sell a rather high value item to the shop-owner !beware! not all items work for this i find chainmail chest works best that item should now have reappeared in the empty space now repeat until you have enough money !beware! watch the time if you sell it after closing time it will not reappear Please add amy items that DO work! In Bowerstone North go straight too the General Store and buy all the perfumes then leave, straight after go and sell all of them too make a nice, tidy profit of 37 gold each! And theres about seventy so thats 2000 + profit! Repeat too boost your bank balance! Please add below any items that do not work : —Preceding unsigned comment added by Oliboy (talk • ) Fable Shop Exploit #2 (TLC) It is possible to gain massive amounts of gold quicly by using this exploit. It does, however, only work in Fable: The Lost Chapters because of a change in some minor scripts and features between the games. An added bonus to this exploit is that as your Guile skill increases, so do your profits. A way to explain how this works is: Shops pay more for items they don't have much of and less for items they have a lot of, this also applies for selling prices. So buy items at a low price in bulk(they all cost a low amount of money because the seller has a lot of these items) and then sell the same items back all at once(the seller pays more than you did because they have fewer/none in their inventory). This gains you high amounts of profit. To do this follow These Steps: #Go to a general store(not the guild because of its tendancy to rip you off). #Look through their inventory and find the items with a lot in stock(for example 100 diamonds) #Because there are a lot of the item, the price will be lower. Buy as much of the item as possible(if you cant afford much of it then start with something of a lower price like cider crates). #Sell all of the items back to the vendor and you will have made a profit, this can be VERY high depending on quantity and what item it is. The Oakvale General Store works best for this exploit because it has a high amount of gems in its inventory and pays better than most other shops, possibly because you are from there. --Vossyan 19:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Here is a way to make this much more useful. Start gathering things early in the game. empty out all shops you find of cheap items. After you've gathered a few shops worth of things and have done the above strategy a few times do the same to more expensive items. If there isn't enough bulk in your inventory or the sho don't do this until you have, lets say, 15-30 items. Even if you resell an item (such as apples) for a small amount (2-4 gold) if you have enough bulk you will get a profit becuase you'll get it for very cheap (1-2 gold n apples.) --Stormcrow 7:24 August 14, 2010 (UTC) Arena Exploit Another way to make A LOT of money and Experience in Fable (Around 16000 per turn, Lots more for Experience) is exploiting the Arena quest. Start the quest and keep beating up the waves of enemies and gaining money until you get to the 2 Rock Trolls, simply beat them and return inside the Arena quarters (You should have about 16000 gold bulked up right now). Save your game (Hero save) and then Load it. You should start just outside the Arena and the quest hasn't begun yet but you have that 16000 gold and huge amounts of experience still. Repeat this and become very rich and powerful quickly. Reselling For Fable & Fable TLC: i haven't played Fable TLC for ages so i cant remember much, but ill say what i can, if you have max guile or at least the 2 levels below max, you can buy gems from Oakvale and sell them back to the same shop for more than you bought them. me and my bro easily made over 1m doing this. You can also buy a lot of gems from Bowerstone North, the more gems you have, the more faster you get money. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Baptiejames (talk • ) = Fable II Methods = Economy and Getting Started The best way to start getting an income in Fable II is to buy and rent out houses. But for most players it can be difficult to get enough money to even buy a house in town, so what do you do?. The trick is to realize that you dont actually have to upgrade your weapons the first time Theresa tells you to, instead you could go back to the Gypsy Camp in Bower Lake region and buy and rent out a caravan, the cheapest one there costs about 913 gold and then set the rent according to your purity or corruption level. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Myth723 (talk • ) Shop Exploit There is a shop exploit in Fable II that is quite similar to one of the above exploits for Fable:TLC and it is simple to do from the first time you enter Bowerstone as an adult onwards *This method requires some money to get started but not much*. #If you are a fresh out of the Gypsy Camp then start by earning some gold in the Blacksmith(Enough to buy the jewellery stall and most of the items in it, around 10000, which is about 10 minutes work in the blacksmith for an average person). If you are not a new character then just buy any shop that sells expensive goods that you can afford(weapon shops work well for this, especially Bowerstone and Knothole Island). #Buy the shop you want #You then get a "Shop owner discount" which is around 39% off. Buy as many items in the shop as you can(The more expensive ones, you want to make a decent profit so youre not there forever). #Sell the shop. #Sell all the items that you bought back to the shop. #Repeat as needed. --Vossyan 19:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *Or #Steal from the general store in bowerstone a couple of times. #While using minor sales tricks to earn up enough gold to buy out the General stores wares once. #Sleep for a week. #A shortage will occur but make sure to check, until it does sleep. #It should be the General store. Buy everything from you can from the gift stall (the higher the discount the better). #Sell it to the store. #Proceed to buy everything in the town except weapons and augments. #Once the sotres are depleted sleep a day. #Check to see if the stores have stock. #Clean out all stores again selling to the General store. #Rpeat until either they are out of stock or the General Store shortage runs out of days. #Create another general store shortage buy buying them out daily. #Buy all of the stock from the General store you sold to (bigger the discount the better). #Sell it all again to that general store that has a shortage. *This works better with weapons stores but Costs more to create the initial shortages. *If you really want to make the money create a shortage in bowerstone's weapons store and repeat the process using oakfield or bowerstone old town as the buying points because their weapons stalls are decently cheap to buy. *The true best use is to use the general store to earnj up enough to do the weapons store. *At some points you can even get plus one hundred percent price increase and then you can even buy from fairfax gardens. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.95.144.127 (talk • ) Trophy Method Just as in Fable and Fable:TLC, it is possible to earn money using your trophys. #Buy a house with one or more trophy mounts. #Break the door down to avoid vandalism charges after you sell it. #Put up your trophy(s). #Sell the house. #Go back in to the house and take the trophy(s) back. #Buy the house back and repeat as necessary. --Vossyan 19:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Weapons Dealer Selling weapons is an easy way to make lots of gold early in Fable 2--legitimately--by buying low and selling high. Where to buy? From any source that sells for less than the base price of the weapon: Bowerstone Market Blacksmith, Bowerstone Old Town Weapons Stall (assuming you followed the good path in the opening), Oakfield Weapons Stall, travelling weapons traders, etc.. Where to sell? Fairfax Gardens, where traders always pay more than the base price. Always sell at Fairfax Gardens, unless one of the other weapons dealers is experiencing a shortage. Save up enough gold and buy a few weapons from the Marketplace blacksmith or Old Town stall. Then go to Fairfax Gardens and sell them. You will make a nice profit. Butter up your sources using expressions before you buy; you'll get better prices if they like you. Repeat this process until you have enough gold to buy one of the weapon stalls, but be sure to have enough gold remaning to continue buying and selling weapons after you've purchased it. Owning the businesses where weapons are sold gives you a 39% shop owner discount in addition to any sales in effect. This significantly improves profit margins and should be Goal Two of the weapons dealer. The weapons stalls in Old Town and Oakfield are much cheaper than the blacksmith in Bowerstone Market, so it makes sense to buy these first. Once you've acquired all three, profits should really start rolling in. Later in the game after returning from The Spire, you can buy the blacksmiths in Westcliff and Bloodstone, expanding your sources. Master weapons start to appear when you arrive in Westcliff. Once you can afford to buy and sell these, your wealth will skyrocket. It is very easy to become a multi-millionaire as a weapons dealer, before competing in the Crucible for the first time. Elindarion 19:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Old Town Discount For Fable II: You can easily make money by the time you get to Bowerstone Old Town. if you gave derek the guard the warrants as a child, you get a permanent 50% discount in old town, what you do is buy all weapons from the weapon shop, use the inn to outrest the blacksmith sale, you then sell all weapons you buy from old town at the blacksmith in the market, just keep going back through old town weapons shop and the blacksmith, you can make a lot of money easily, i had 50k before i even went to oakfield and it took around 30mins-1hour (that 50k doesnt include houses i bought, so really i made around 90k), when the shop runs out of space, rest in the inn for 7 days (this may corrupt you) this was done when the shop only had steel at max, as you get further into the game there should be Master weaponry by some time, meaning even more and faster money. To avoid Corruption, because you will be making a load of gold buy all the random houses in Bowestone and set the rent to -100%, this will make you pure, but if you're Corrupt... you can always make some extra gold buy setting the houses rent to +100%... Happy Merchanting :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Baptiejames (talk • ) Rent This is the easiest way to get gold,firstly your going to need to own a house or shop on Fable II and set the rent to +100% (you don't have to but for best results do) turn on your Xbox 360 and set the time to 2005 and then play Fable II, save it and return to dashboard. then set the time ahead 2 months (I took the time to calculate it out, I was bored) and then simply play Fable II and wait about 15 seconds and you should get about 100 times your rent earned in gold depending on how many houses or shops you own and you will earn considerably more if your rent prices are +100%, this can be repeated as many times as you like, you will be able to get Castle Fairfax in no time. If you want to you can set the time back to 2005, play fable II, then hook up to Xbox live and the clock will auto reset and you will get your money for the "years" passed. This method will not work if either Knothole Island or See The Future Free Editions are installed and you are still connected to Xbox Live. The reason being that the clock auto-synches to the server and does not allow for changing. It is a good idea to set it from 2005-2025, If you really want money. —Edited by (talk) Henchman Exploit For this to work you need at least two profiles, with a save for Fable 2 on each. This also works best if one of the profiles has finished the game or is at least very rich. Simply play the rich save and have the one that you want the money for come in a and be the henchman. Make sure you set it so that the henchman gets all money in the settings and sell all the items in the inventory as well as any houses or shops. Then you quit with the henchman then quit without saving, thereby keeping all the items you sold. Note: You can also buy items then sell them back to get even more gold. Category:Fable Category:Fable II